


Christmas Morning

by catshavecutebutts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas cuddling, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Derek, M/M, although you don't need to know that in order to read the one shot, canon complaint up until the end of season 3, heavy past, it's placed in some unspecified time in the future, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catshavecutebutts/pseuds/catshavecutebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a good Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

The only movement in the forest is the snow billowing down from the overcast sky. It puts the forest in a peaceful state as the flakes settle everywhere; slowly building up around the trees and the large house nestled in the middle of the woodland.

Stiles rolls over in bed as the need to pee has reached emergency levels. He tried to stay in bed longer but nature’s been calling. Scooting to the edge of the bed and away from the furnace he calls his boyfriend, Stiles sets his bare feet on the cold, wooden floor. Hissing from the temperature he tip toes quickly to the bathroom. As he returns to the warm bed, Derek opens his eyes.

“Nature called,” Stiles said.

“Well tell nature to stop,” Derek mumbled and pulled Stiles close like a teddy bear.

“Well tell nature not to give me a bladder,” Stiles huffs out. “And quit squeezing me, I’m not a stuffed animal.”

Stiles will never admit that he secretly loves it when Derek is sleepy and clingy, yet Derek knows this and uses it against him.  “Whatever you want,” Derek yawns feigning nonchalance. Derek lets go of Stiles completely and rolls away from him, his back now facing his boyfriend.

Any other day, Stiles would give him grief and try to win this little showdown; pretending to be thankful that he had his side of the bed completely free of Derek. But today was Christmas and even he wasn’t that cruel in all his sarcasm. He drapes himself over Derek his head resting on his boyfriend’s head. “I only said that ‘cause you’re my stuffed animal Der-Bear.”

Derek snorts and rolls his eyes. “Smooth,” he responds. “Also, I’m not a bear I’m a werewolf. 

“Are you my big, bad werewolf then?” Stiles replied.

Derek groans and turns his face away from Stiles and into the pillow. “I told you to never call me that again.”

“I thought you said I could call you whatever I want,” Stiles whispers in his ear. Derek turns his face so only one eye is glaring at him; Derek knows that Stiles knows that little rule only applied in bed.

Stiles always wins.

-

“It’s snowing outside,” Derek said as he pulled the covers over Stiles shoulders. They had just finished a lazy round of sex; Stiles still basking in his small win. 

“Really?” Stiles said.

“Yeah and it’s coming down hard,” Derek replied, looking outside with a soft smile. 

Stiles smiled. Derek had been nervous that they weren’t going to have a white Christmas this year due to the unusually warm weather lately. As much as Derek wouldn’t admit it, he loved everything to be cheesy and cliché. Stiles teases him about a lot of things but he usually draws the line at things like this. Derek’s past doesn’t deserve that kind of attention and Stiles loves seeing his boyfriend be so happy.

“We should go and build a snowman,” Stiles suggested, his head lying on Derek’s chest.

Derek just hums in response, kissing Stiles head. They lay in their big bed, happy and content with life. Beacon Hills hasn’t suffered from any catastrophic supernatural events in a long time and everyday still felt like a gift because of it. During this time Derek had started the slow process of recovery; finally grieving his losses in a healthy way and working hard to form relationships in his life. He could lose it all (he already had) and that’s what made it so hard for him to try to put himself out there and make friends. Then Stiles came along and forced himself in Derek’s life, much to his dismay at first.

After that came the process of reforming the pack and dealing with the loss of his old pack. For a long time he didn’t want to create a new pack, feeling undeserving. He didn’t think he could protect them or care for them the way an Alpha should but with Stiles’ and Scott’s encouragement he went for it. He would only admit it to himself but he really was a mama bear to his pack more than an alpha werewolf. He loved them and he and his pack relied on each other in a way he hadn’t experienced since the death of his family. Nowadays, Derek couldn’t be more comfortable and happy in life. He knows it won’t always be this great but next time things get dark again he has something he didn’t have last time: confidence in himself. But right now he focuses his attention on the small things in life; the feeling of holding Stiles in his arms on Christmas day with the snow falling around the house felt right. It always would.

“I love you,” Derek whispers into the room.

Stiles turns his head to look Derek in the eyes and smiles that blinding smile that makes Derek’s heart melt every time. “I love you too, Derek,” he responds before kissing Derek. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Stiles."

 

_It's that time of year when the world falls in love_  
_Every song you hear seems to say "Merry Christmas,_  
_May your New Year dreams come true"_  
_And this song of mine in three-quarter time_  
_Wishes you and yours the same thing, too_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If anything Derek would be totally sold on all things cheesy and fun during the holiday's because it reminds him of his family. The lyrics at the end are from Frank Sinatra's song The Christmas Waltz.
> 
> Check out my tumblr! I'm catshavecutebutts
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think or if you want me to write anything else just leave me a comment! I'll see what I can do! <3


End file.
